1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat provided with a frame member, a cover, and an attaching portion (i.e., a portion to which the cover is attached tucked in to the frame member side).
2. Description of Related Art
One such known vehicle seat is a vehicle seat described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-179090 (JP 2009-179090 A). This vehicle seat has a seat cushion, and a seat back that is raisably connected to the seat cushion. The seat back includes an arch-shaped frame member that forms a seat frame, a cushion that forms the outer shape of the seat, a cover that is able to cover the cushion, a cushion spring, and an attaching member. The cushion spring is a mesh member (that is generally rectangular), and is set inside the frame member. Also, the attaching member is a linear member that extends in the seat width direction, and is attached by being connected to both sides of the frame member.
With the related art, the cushion is supported by the cushion spring while being arranged on the frame member. Next, the cushion is covered with the cover, and a portion of the cover is tucked in to the frame member side (inside the seat) on the back side of the seat back. Then the shape of the back side of the seat back is drawn in so that the width narrows near the upper portion of the seat by attaching a portion of the cover to the attaching member. This shape of the back surface of the seat back is preferable for raising the seat cushion of another vehicle seat (a vehicle seat provided with a double folding mechanism) that is arranged behind the vehicle seat, for example, and stowing that seat cushion against the back surface of the seat back.
With the related art, a plurality of members (i.e., the cushion spring and the attaching member) are provided on the frame member, and the cushion and the cover are arranged. Therefore, the structure of the related art has room for improvement from the viewpoint of reducing the number of parts of the seat.